Date 101
by cjalyssa
Summary: ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine _–pout-_

**Warning:** a stupid stupid story

**Date 101 **

**Prologue: **Market Day (Encounter with the Bastard)

It was early Sunday morning for the city of Konoha; the sun is shining brightly, the sky is blue, and birds flying high on the air. On the crowded market of Konoha, people are merrily bartering their goods when a shout startled them all.

"Come back here, you thief!" a plump woman, brandishing a thick wooden stick, bellowed at the youth who is running at full speed holding an apple on his hand.

"Bleeh!" the boy, a blond with cerulean eyes, stopped and turned to look at the woman and stuck out his tongue, "you can't catch me," he taunted, wagging his butt for emphasis.

The woman's face turned beet red in anger, and her beady eyes narrowed, she immediately rushed off to follow the blond then shouted again "thief, thief, thief!"

Cackling madly, Uzumaki Naruto resumed running away again weaving in at the throng of people at the market.

The people, who heard the shout, looked at the culprit and were surprised that the boy is no more than 16, and even more surprised to find a fat lady hot in pursuit at the boy. When they heard the shout again they joined in capturing the running youth.

Naruto, upon finding a dark alley at the corner, sprinted towards it. His eyes widens in surprise as he saw that a 12 ft brick wall is blocking his path. He stood still for a moment unsure of what to do, but when he heard the pursuers nearing on him; he frantically looks around for ways to escape. Thankfully he saw a big garbage can at the edge of the wall and leaps on the lid of the can.

"There you are!" the woman shouted, waving the wood, "get him!" The people obeyed and step closer on him.

Without thinking Naruto jumps on the wall. His hands grabbed the ends of the wall, he hang on for dear life with his feet dangling on the air.

The others are gaping on his figure, half-expecting him to fall.

Finally he regained his momentum and with one swift move he hoisted himself up. When he was on top he looks down at the people and teased "nyaa, nyaa!" while showing them the apple that he had nicked, but sadly he missed his balance.

Flailing his arms wildly, he fell on the other side of the wall. He closed his eyes in trepidation, expecting to fall hard on the ground.

"Seems like idiots falls from heaven too," a cold voice said, sending shivers on his spine. His eyes snaps open at the rude comment, and was about to retort back when he noticed that he is on a young man's arms and they are lying on the ground. They are rather in an uncompromising position, because he is lying sprawled at the sitting young man's laps, his arms are around the neck of the other while the latter's arms are on his waist.

He looks at the man questioningly, and the young man grunted, "You fell on me, idiot,"

Eyes widening he muttered "Ohh..." but before he can stand up the young man stand up and pushed him off sending his butt with a thump on the ground.

Rubbing his sore butt, he gritted his teeth and waiting for any sign of help but when he felt that his ass was being fried by the pavement and no help is going his way, he reluctantly stood up and dusted himself off. All the while the man is just standing there and staring at him with an impassive face.

Annoyed at the rudeness of the man, he scrutinizes the standing figure with narrowed eyes. He is about the same height of Naruto and he guessed that they are of the same age too. He has a black hair, a mesmerizing onyx eyes, pale skin and a very handsome face. And even if the boy is wearing a baggy jeans and loose blue shirt, the clothes do nothing but enhance the teen's muscular figure.

Naruto then decided that the teen is the handsomest man he has ever seen.

"So you think that I'm the handsomest man huh?" the raven-head said, smirking slightly.

'_Shit! Did I say that out loud?!'_ Naruto thought blushing furiously again, averting his eyes, he then decided that the teen is the most arrogant he had had ever met.

But still, he owed the raven head an apology for falling off on him, shuffling his foot he muttered with gritted teeth "annou.. I'm--" his apology for falling on the youth died on his throat when the latter just turned around and when walked away without another word.

"Oi, teme! I am not finished talking with you yet!" he yelled at the teen's retreating back.

"I am. And I don't have a time talking with a dobe like you," the onyx-eyed emotionlessly said, without looking back.

_Shit! I've never been insulted like that in all of my life! _After all, though he is a mongrel in the city, he is considered the prince of streets. Youths regarded him as the invincible Naruto, they respect him. Raging inside, the blond yelled, "Come back here, you bastard!" but the other just resumed walking in to the streets without giving any hint of hearing him, so he continued shouting while waving his fist in the air, "This is not the last time we'll gonna see each other!"

The other faltered his steps and he inwardly smiled at the blond's threat, and then said in a low voice that no one can hear "I'm sure that it isn't, Uzumaki Naruto..."

**----------------------------------------------T.B.C. -----------------------------------------------**

Does this story have any sense at all??


End file.
